¡Recuerda!
by Matiov
Summary: Quiero estar contigo nuevamente, que me dediques tus sonrisas, que me digas tus penas, que compartamos los momentos felices y tristes de nuestras vidas. Pero eso ya no puede ser porque tu... perdiste la memoria.
1. Recuerda

_**Yyyyyy empezam**_

_**os con lo ganadores de la votación jejeje, como ya leyeron Misaki ira primero ¿porque? Solo por que me da la gana **_

_**Bueno El fic de Othinus sera subido a mas tardar mañana y subiré los capítulos de estos dos fics al mismo tiempo para ver cual se vuelve mas popular xDD**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

* * *

><p>En una tienda, o mejor dicho un café, que se ubicaba en la intersección de 2 calles donde pasaba mucha gente, pero a diferencia de las calles, dentro de la tienda estaba solo unas tres más.<p>

Una chica estaba sentada en la barra, tomando un capuchino con un pequeño pastel, la chica revolvía su capuchino mientras miraba a través del ventanal de la tienda a la gente pasar, aun así su mirada se veía vacía.

Aquella chica, de belleza elegante con uniforme de la secundaria Tokiwadai, que no creerías que es de secundaria a causa de sus granes pechos, cabellera larga y dorada, sus ojos tenían una notable característica, tienen un pequeño destello parecido a una estrella.

Si, ella era Shokuhou Misaki, La "Reina" de Tokiwadai y una de los pocos nivel 5 en ciudad academia, siendo la mayor Esper en lo que se trata la mente humana. Ella podría leer la memoria de otras personas, tiene capacidades telepáticas, cambiar la personalidad de una persona por medio del lavado de cerebro, la eliminación de memoria, la amplificación de la voluntad, infundir ilusiones, y trasplantar emociones.

La chica suspiro pesadamente, paso su mirada por todo el lugar hasta que fijo su mirada a una de las mesas que estaban en el restaurant familiar de enfrente.

En esa mesa estaban 2 individuos y un gato sentados, uno de aquellos dos individuos era un chico con cabello de erizo el otro era una chica de cabello plateado vestida de monja.

La monja estaba comiendo a grandes cantidades, el pequeño gato y el chico miraban a la chica perplejos hasta que los dos suspiraron.

El chico se llamaba Kamijou Touma, un normal estudiante de preparatoria, quien continuamente se metía en problemas por ayudar a los demás o simplemente se involucraba inconscientemente a causa de su desgracia, un nivel 0, el más bajo nivel de clasificación en Ciudad Academia, y a quienes se clasifican como Esper nivel 0 son las personas que no tienen el potencial para desarrollar sus poderes, pero aun así pueden presentar un leve campo AIM, pero este chico era alguien sin habilidad Esper, por no decir que según los datos, el sería el más débil de la ciudad por no presentar ninguna capacidad Esper ni siquiera un campo AIM pero aun a pesar de eso, él tenía una habilidad, en su mano derecha se encontraba el Imagine Breaker, una habilidad capaz de anular cualquier poder Esper con solo tocarlo.

Ella conoce al chico…

…Conocía al chico

Hasta hace unos meses ocurrieron varios sucesos. Aquel chico intentando salvarla ocurrió un trágico accidente, llevándola a ella a ocupar sus poderes para salvarlo pero con una consecuencia… el nunca volvería a recordarla, no importa el encuentro, lo que conversen o cualquier otro tipo de contacto, él nunca la podría mantener en su memoria, él lo sentiría como un dejavu como máxima esperanza…

Ese suceso había casi destruido a la chica, pero ella sabía lo que ocurriría al salvar a ese chico, tenía que seguir adelante pero gracias a todos los eventos en los que se involucra Kamijou Touma ocurrió otro accidente

El chico intento ayudar a la monja que está a su lado, lucho contra increíbles oponentes con habilidades y poderes nunca encontrados en Ciudad Academia, ellos venían de afuera, poderes que podían compararse con los poderes Esper o incluso superarlos.

Él los había enfrentado sin ayuda de nadie, solo para salvar a aquella monja que había conocido sol días como máximo. Pudo "derrotar" a aquellas personas, pero esas personas al final también intentaban salvar a aquella monja de su destino.

Lucharon y lucharon hasta que pudieron salvar a la monja pero con un precio a pagar.

La memoria del chico fue totalmente destruida.

Uno pensaría que el buscaría ayuda para recuperar su recuerdos aun si eso fuera probablemente imposible, en busca de ayuda en sus padres, amigos, especialistas, etc. Pero el eligió el camino más difícil, engañar a todos, mentir sobre su condición, para mantener la sonrisa de todos a su alrededor.

Ese hecho había roto completamente el corazón de Misaki.

Ella pensó en aquellos días en ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Podía siquiera hacer algo cuando ya era un hecho que nunca recordaría? ¿Se puede decir que ese chico es Kamijou Touma y no otro cuando perdió la memoria?

Misaki observo a ese nuevo Kamijou Touma, conociendo nuevas personas, "_muchas mujeres pensó ella con enojo"_, tantas sonrisas y muchos peligros que enfrenta, donde ahora no es solo el lado de la ciencia si no el lado de la magia.

"El sigue siendo el mismo, aun sin su memoria ¿Por qué?" vio a ese puercoespín con una mirada tierna para después volverse a una de molestia

Cerca del cuello del chico se pudo divisar una pequeña cabellera dorada.

Misaki la reconoció como otro de los problemas que enfrento el chico, tal vez el más grande que ha tenido.

La diosa mágica, Othinus, ella fue quien desato un acto de terrorismo donde varias naciones y organizaciones se unieron para detenerla y aquel chico fue uno de los que quiso detenerla junto a varios aliados, pero al final ninguno pudo hacerle algún daño. Hasta que intervino Kamijou Touma, queso enfrentarla pero ella destruyo el mundo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él y aquella diosa terminaron juntos en un mundo negro, nada más. El chico entro en desesperación a tal grado que hasta quiso suicidarse, como había querido la diosa pero cierta Misaka Will, lo salvo antes que hiciera eso y darse cuenta de lo que realmente quería hacer, él se enfrentó a aquella diosa en incontables mundos creados por ella, hasta que ella lo asesino, el no pudo vencerla, pero le hizo darse cuenta que él pudo realmente entenderla, ella devolvió a Touma a su mundo sacrificando su última oportunidad de volver al suyo, solo por el chico, aquel mundo la quería muerta pero él no lo permitiría, enfrento al mundo para salvarla pero al final ella no acepto la salvación que quiso darle el chico, aun así el chico no acepto esa decisión e igualmente la salvo. Pero a causa de un hechizo que la destruía y la mano derecha del chico, su cuerpo a causa de esas condiciones quedo de 15 centímetros.

"_todavía no sé si acercarme a ti o no, tengo miedo de lo que suceda si hago algo equivocado solo quiero volver a estar junto a ti, compartir con el momentos felices, sonreír contigo, hacer el ridículo para después solo reírnos como antes, estar con la persona que amo" _

"y sigues siendo un mujeriego, levantado banderas con todas las chicas que conoces" viendo a Othinus muy cerca de Touma con un leve sonrojo, desatando poco a poco su enojo

Misaki agarro el plato que contenía su pastel y se lo comió de un bocado, y para ayudar a que pasara por su garganta dio un gran sorbo a su capuchino

"si quieres hablar con él solo ve y hazlo, me estoy cansado de verte así de deprimida pero aun así no intentas hacer algo" Una voz preocupada escucho Misaki detrás suyo y aun si no se daba vuelta sabia de quien se trataba, uno de los pocos humanos que podía evitar su control mental a parte de la N°3 y Touma…

"N°6…." El chico reconocido como el N°6 la miro un poco feo, no le gustaba que lo llamaran así "Aogami… yo"

"Tarde o temprano tienes que enfrentarlo, y deberías hacerlo pronto, tu misma has visto como involuntariamente el harén de Kami-yan crece cada día"

"Cállate, ni me lo recuerdes, a veces creo que su verdadera habilidad no es anular poderes sobrenaturales si no que anular cualquier defensa que tengan las mujeres y que se enamoren de el"

"Jaja la enfermedad Kami-yan no tiene límites" Aogami se estaba riendo orgulloso como si se tratara de el

"¿Quieres morir tan joven, Aogami-san?" Dijo Misaki con rabia oculta tras una inocente sonrisa.

"uuhh… Ojou-sama por favor tranquilícese"

Ella solo suspiro, es cierto lo que decía el chico, con cada día que pasaba se le haría más difícil el poder recercársele a Touma, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, como comenzar o siquiera de que hablar con él.

"_No se cómo acercarme, no sé de qué hablar con él,_ Seguramente eso es lo que piensas ¿No es así?" con una sonrisa como si quisiera burlarse de Misaki

"y que quieres que haga, ir donde el, pararme frente suyo y decirle, hola soy Shokuhou Misaki y soy tu novia, bueno antes de tu pérdida de memoria, gusto en conocerte. ¡Como si fuera hacer eso!"

"No no, creo que tienes que verlo de otra manera, enamóralo nuevamente, sé que puedes hacerlo, y mientras haces eso puedes ir poco a poco diciéndole sobre el pasado, no tienes que ser siempre tan directa con Kami-yan, el necesitara tiempo cuando lo sepa todo"

"Realmente me fastidias, Aogami-san pero creo que tienes razón, solo a veces" Ella sonrió y se levantó para irse a su habitación, tenía que prepararse para conquistarlo pero Aogami dijo un último comentario antes de que se fuera la reina

"Aunque yo prefiero que Kami-yan termine en la ruta harem" La reina exploto golpeándolo y saliendo furiosa del lugar


	2. Dar el primer paso

_**Hi ¿Como están? espero que bien :D Lamento la tardanza pero tenia cosas que hacer y no me daba mucho tiempo para subir y ni siquiera estar tanto rato en el PC, pero bueeeno acá el 2do capitulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten, así que a leer :3**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dar el primer paso<p>

Esa es la clave de toda estrategia. Si quieres anticiparte a los movimientos de tu objetivo ese era un paso fundamental.

Misaki estaba decidida. Conquistaría a aquel chico cueste lo que cueste.

Pero…

"¡Aaahh! ¡Estoy decidida pero no tengo ni idea de que hacer!" La chica estaba desesperada agitaba sus pies en su cama mientras ocultaba su rostro en la almohada

Puso sus manos cerca de su cuello y tomo un silbato plateado e inmediatamente vino a su mente la imagen de aquel chico, su cabello puntiagudo, sus ojos azules y su irremediable personalidad.

Suspiro pesadamente mirando el techo de su habitación cerrando los ojos.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella conversación con Aogami Pierce pero no tenía ningún plan ni nada que se le parezca.

El mantenerse en la habitación no la ayudaría en nada así que quiso dar un pequeño paseo.

Decidió no cambiarse su uniforme escolar ya que sería un fastidio solo para un paseo.

Al cruzar la puerta de su habitación del dormitorio de Tokiwadai se encontró con unas de sus seguidoras en las escaleras.

"Reina ¿ira a dar un paseo?" Preguntó una chica con el cabello largo Rizado de color lila con un tono suave pero feliz

"Si, estoy un poco confusa por algunas cosas y quiero relajarme" aquella chica a pesar de que no la controle es muy confiable, unas de las pocas personas que podría considerar amiga

"si quiere puedo acompañarla"

"oh no te molestes, será breve así que volveré en un rato más"

"Está bien, espero que pueda resolver sus problemas" Dijo con una sonrisa amable. A pesar de todo ella seguía siendo la Senpai de Misaki

"Gracias" Devolvió la sonrisa y abandonó el edificio

Caminó por varios sectores del distrito 7 pero poco después se encontraba en el distrito 15 frente a muchas tiendas departamentales donde mucha gente transitaba

"_Tarde o temprano tienes que enfrentarlo, y deberías hacerlo pronto, tu misma has visto como involuntariamente el harén de Kami-yan crece cada día"_

Recordó las palabras de Aogami y se exaspero aún más.

"Moou…. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Su irritación se vio reflejada en su caminar por las calles. No se fijaba en nada más que en lo que tenía que hacer con él.

"_¿Por qué es tan difícil tan solo acercase a él?" _

Esto son los problemas del corazón de una doncella enamorada

Su cabeza se mantenía en sus pensamientos y no notó a una persona frente suyo, chocando inevitablemente

"oh lo siento" se disculpó el individuo retirándose de inmediato

"no, es mi culpa" Misaki respondió rápidamente yéndose como el individuo

Lo que Misaki no se dio cuenta es que en la cara del individuo se formó una sonrisa burlona.

El caminar de Misaki continuo sin tomar en cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que escucho a alguien.

"Shokuhou-san" La llamó alguien atrás suyo

"_¡Esa voz!_"

"_n-no puede ser"_

Misaki se dio vuelta rápidamente, para deshacerse del pensamiento de que era el mundo le estaba jugando una mala pasada o que se tratara de una ilusión creada por ella misma al estar pensando tanto en el o simplemente un error suyo pero no.

Era el.

El chico el cual ella está enamorada.

Ojos azules, piel medio-bronceada y cabello puntiagudo.

Estúpido y a veces muy impulsivo.

Denso a más no poder no dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que tienen por él.

El que se preocupa más por los demás que de sí mismo.

Salvando a quien esté en peligro indiscriminadamente

El que enamora a chicas sin saberlo.

Un gigolo natural.

Usando su uniforme escolar. Chaqueta y pantalones negros junto a un poleron blanco debajo de su chaqueta y zapatillas blancas con detalles rojos.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Se quedó estática sin poder decir algo hasta que el hablo

"ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? Lo dice en tu ID. Shokuhou Misaki, toma se te cayo hace unos segundos" estirando su mano hacia ella

"_¿Qué fue esa tonta ilusión? ¿Realmente creía que él me recordaba? ¿Qué tan ilusa soy?"_ Misaki estaba sufriendo, su corazón dolía pero ello no lo demostraría.

Claramente era un error, ese chico no la recordaba, solo había sido una coincidencia, una cruel coincidencia en el peor momento

"_Espera…"_

"_Pero ¿Qué importa eso? ¿Realmente esto es una mala pasada del universo o lo que fuera? si no fuera así… Él está aquí, frente a mis ojos, ¿Por qué desaprovecharía esta oportunidad?"_

La mirada de Misaki se reflejó la esperanza de una nueva oportunidad

"Gracias" Ella tomo su ID que accidentalmente tomo la mano del chico, donde este reacción con un pequeño salto involuntario y se sonrojo, ella sonriendo para sus adentros continuo "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El chico aun un poco rojo se recompuso y respondió "¿Y-yo?"

"Si no tu ¿Quién más?" a Misaki le hizo gracia lo despistado que era Touma, lo que también hizo reír a Touma al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

"Me llamo Kamijou Touma" dijo este con una sonrisa y una mirada que hizo que Misaki por dentro se derritiera

"Un gusto conocerte Kamijou-san"

"El gusto es mío Misaki…digo Shokuhou-san" El chico había dicho esas palabras con una sonrisa coqueta por instinto, confundido por lo que dijo se corrigió

La chica se dio cuenta de eso, lo que reconoció como algo que solamente una persona coquetearía de esa forma con ella, lo cual solo se rio con un Kamijou-san confundido todavía

Se inclinó frente al rostro de Kamijou y estando frente a frente

"Espero verte alguna otra vez Kamijou-san" Todavía riéndose con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y una tierna sonrisa

"También lo espero" dijo el muy rojo a causa de Misaki, lo cual ella se dio vuelta

El hermoso cabello rubio color miel largo de Misaki paso cerca del rostro de Touma

"Ese aroma a miel…" susurro el chico casi inaudible pero ella pudo escucharlo

"_Este chico realmente no me deja perder las esperanzas, eso no es justo idiota"_ la chica estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad

Aun si son solo los nombres, todo comienza a partir de eso. Uno nunca sabe lo que sucederá más adelante.

"_¿Puedo creer en esa posibilidad? Un milagro podría realmente suceder… nunca se sabe con él"_

La sonrisa de Misaki nunca desapareció de su rostro mientras caminaba, su mirada se dirigía hacia un futuro en el que podría estar junto a él, decirle todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que había guardado en el tiempo que estuvieron lejos, estar feliz junto a él y llorar como una niña en sus reconfortantes brazos.

"_¿Pero aun así como se me cayó el ID? debería haber estado en la parte más baja de mi cartera_" la Reina pensó y no supo la respuesta hasta que recordó el choque con aquel chico en medio de la calle "_no será que… ese tipo"_

Al otro lado de la calle estaba Kamijou Touma

"¿…a donde diablos se fue Aogami?, desapareció de repente" Estaba buscándolo por cada una de las tiendas pero él no aparece por ninguna parte "Él fue quien me invito pero se va sin decir nada ¿Qué pasa con él?"

"De todas formas, esa chica, Shokuhou Misaki-san, es realmente linda…" El rostro de Kamijou Touma presento un leve sonrojo. Se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza y siguió caminando

"Además su olor y presencia…me da una sensación de nostalgia" Se quedó parado pensando en eso por unos cuantos segundos y sintió un leve salto en su corazón como si algo se habría encendido.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?" La imagen de la chica llego a su mente, su largo cabello rubio miel, sus singulares ojos dorados, su piel blanca, su nariz, sus labio, su cuello, su pecho, su cintura, sus brazos, sus manos y sus piernas.

Sentimientos brotaron de su corazón sin saber porque, no era solo su cuerpo, había algo más, mucho más profundo, algo que hacía que no dejara de pensar en la chica, como si… "¿Quién es esa chica en realidad?" Su mano que se posaba en su pecho, en la parte donde estaba el corazón y arrugo su ropa donde tenía la mano.

¿Qué les depara el futuro?

Nadie lo sabe

Excepto ellos

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review, espero que puedan seguir haciéndolo, me ayudan bastante sus comentarios para seguir <span>_****_mejorando_**

**_Nuevamente gracias a todos y también a todos los que me han seguido desde mi primer  
><span>_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._**


	3. Kamijou Touma

_**YYYYYY el tercer capitulo esta aquí~ hola chicos, tanto tiempo jejeje disculpen por no actualizar pronto con las historias pues digamos que navidad+mucho tiempo libre+ amigos+ año nuevo+ fiesta+ amigas+ mucho mas tiempo libre+ otros no deja mucho tiempo para estar en internet aahjajajaja bueno espero que comprendan y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo . **_

_**Y Espero que les guste el capitulo**_

_**Lean-**_

* * *

><p>Kamijou Touma, un estudiante común y corriente, en medio de toda Ciudad Academia, una ciudad llena de Espers y avanzada tecnología, clasifican a los Espers d en una escala de Poder y utilidad. Él es clasificado en el más bajo nivel, un nivel 0, sin desarrollar ninguna habilidad, es más, él no tiene ninguna oportunidad de desarrollar algún poder, es decir, el más débil de los nivel 0 en cuanto potencial. Pero ese chico tiene algo que ningún otro en el mundo podría tener. En su mano derecha reside la habilidad Imagine Breaker. Una habilidad que le permite negar cualquier poder sobrenatural, tanto poder Esper como magia, hasta podría negar un milagro de dios. Una habilidad sorprendente por no decir más pero desgraciadamente esa habilidad no le sirve para nada en sus extenuantes exámenes finales.<p>

-Fukouuda~ - fue el suspiro de aquel estudiante mientras se postraba cansado en su mesa

-¿Tan mal te fue Kami-yan?- el que dijo eso fue uno de sus amigos Aogami Pierce

-Ni te lo imaginas…-

-jajaja… ¡en estos momentos no te servirá para nada tu Harem~ wahahaha!- se rieron varios de sus compañeros burlándose de el

-¡QUE NO TENGO UN MALDITO HAREM! ¡ENTIENDAN!- Grito fastidiado por toda la insistencia de sus compañeros en decir que él tenía un harem cuando él no lo tenía o inocentemente eso creía él.

-¡Tu! ¡No te burles de nosotros! ¡En cada maldita oportunidad que vemos a alguna chica acercarse a ti o que apenas te vea, siempre pero ¡SIEMPRE! se sonroja y trata de seducirte! ¡Hemos visto esto por años! ¡No trates de negarlo imbécil! ¡Y si quieres contradecirnos entonces mejor consíguete una novia y así no te molestaremos nunca más con que tengas un Harem!- Aogami exploto zamarreándolo de un lado a otro mientras escupía cada palabra en la cara de Touma mientras que todos sus otros compañeros empezaron a apoyarlos con más euforia

-Una novia…- La mirada de Kamijou Touma estaba oculta en su flequillo

-¡Si una novia!-grito de nuevo Pierce

-¿¡Quién demonios dice que no quiero una novia!? ¿¡Que adolecente no quiere una!? ¡Pero mi maldita desgracias actúa y siempre cuando me encuentro a una chica o me lanza rayos o me quiere matar!- Aunque esas dos tienen las mismas intenciones

-¿¡Entonces quieres una novia!?- devolvió el grito Aogami

Kamijou golpeo a Aogami sacándolo volando al otro lado del salón junto a la mirada sorprendida de todos sus compañeros

-¡Pues claro que si quiero una novia!-

En el momento de esa declaración de nuestro protagonista, cada integrante del Harem de Kamijou Touma sintió algo peligroso viniendo. Una sensación tanto de esperanza como de peligro. Mientras que en la escuela de aquel Héroe de la 3ra guerra mundial, gracias al grito que dio Kamijou Touma, todo elemento femenino de la escuela sintió un escalofrió al escuchar sus palabras y más aún las chicas que estaban en el salón de clases, que estaban mirando fijamente a Touma que aún no se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Había provocado el Armagedón.

Aogami sonrió con malicia mientras estaba en una posición no muy cómoda para los seres humanos _"resulto tal como lo esperaba" _

Tsuchimikado que había escuchado la conversación con grabadora en mano y como buen amigo de Aogami sonrió al igual que él _"Lo que pagaran por este tipo de información" _

Himegami Aisa que se encontraba en ese momento en el salón se le iluminaron los ojos _"Aun tengo esperanza" _

Fukiyose Seiri que estaba junto a su amiga Aisa se sonrojo sin ninguna aparente a su parecer y se dio vuelta ignorando a todos esos idiotas según ella

Una misteriosa senpai que se encontraba casualmente fuera del salón de clases de Kamijou Touma sonrió con felicidad y se retiró inmediatamente.

-Kami-yan será mejor que corras lo más rápido que puedas- Su amigo Tsuchimikado llamo su atención

-¿Porque lo dices Tsuchimikado?- no entendiendo lo que había hecho

-Solo corre lo más rápido que puedas a tu habitación y cierra con todo las puertas y no olvides de asegurar todas pero TODAS las ventanas ¿Entendido Kamijou Touma?

-….- Kamijou no entendía pero ese semblante serio de su amigo decía que no estaba bromeando- de acuerdo Tsuchimikado, nos vemos.

-¡Corre Kami-yan, corre!-Imitando a cierta película que vio hacía mucho tiempo

-¡Corre como el viento tiroal-digo Kamijou, ajuaaa!- grito otro de sus compañeros

-¡No dejen que se vaya!/ ¡hay que detenerlo! / ¡Touma-kun! / - escucho más gritos pero de sus compañeras

Kamijou salió disparado de su salón con todos esos gritos y al salir entendió a lo que se refería Tsuchimikado al decirle que corriera. Todo el poblamiento femenino estaba siguiéndolo

-Woohojo… Ahhh Fukoudaaaa~ - Entre esquivar y correr entre todas esas chicas era realmente difícil

Pudo salir de todo ese jaleo en la escuela, pensando que podría respirar fuera pero no sabe cuan equivocado estaba…

-¡Ahí esta!/ ¡atrápenlo!/ ¡es mío!/ ¡No, es mío!/- Mas gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, Touma se preguntaba porque demonios habían tantas mujeres intentándolo atrapar, lo que no se dio cuenta es que cada uno de sus compañeros con la ayuda de cierto rubio y peli azul, pusieron en una cierta página muy visitada de internet parte de la grabación que curiosamente alguien tenía aumentando los problemas de Kamijou Touma.

-¿¡Qué diablos pasa aquí!?

El al no tener otra opción se fue a correr con todas sus fuerzas tratando de perderlas también en el camino a su departamento.

Hasta que al fin pudo llegar a su departamento, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta y cerro con todos los seguros posibles. Siguiendo los consejos de Tsuchimikado tapo todas las ventanas que había en el lugar quedando solo el ventanal, lo cual pensó que nadie podría subirse en él y entrar a su habitación…. Pero en alguna parte de su corazón, presintió que eso era posible y talvez más de alguna vez le allá pasado para tener ese tipo de sentimiento, así que decidió bloquear el ventanal por precaución.

Cuando finalmente termino todo respiro tranquilamente, lo que no se fijo fue en que él no vivía solo, si no, con dos chicas y un gato, una monja mitad humana mitad agujero negro y una diosa en miniatura de 15 centímetros montada sobre el gato que lo miraban como si hubiera enloquecido. Claro cualquiera pensaría que uno estaría loco al ver a alguien entrando a la casa, totalmente agitado, cerrando las puertas con todos los seguros para después adentrarse y tapar todas las ventanas con cierta expresión desesperada.

-¿Touma te sientes mal del estómago?- Index que estaba hace poco recostada frente al televisor se acercó a Touma preocupada

-¿Ya te están afectando las fases Touma?- Pregunto Othinus subiendo al hombro de Touma y tomar su mejilla

-No, no es eso, hoy en la escuela, gracias a algunas provocaciones de mis amigos, dije algo, aunque no creo que sea tan malo, pero todas las mujeres se volvieron locas y empezaron a perseguirme y no tuve más opción que salir corriendo y venir aquí hasta que las perdiera

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Touma?- Preguntó una enojada Index mientras tenía sus manos en las caderas

-…-Othinus no preguntó nada solo se mantuvo pensando en la explicación de Touma _"Si fue algo tan grave para que todas las chicas de su curso lo persiguieran además de que también habían chicas de otros lados, e-eso solo puede significar una cosa…lo que dijo este idiota fue…" _

-Les dije que quería una novia- Respondió Kamijou Touma sin enterarse que había sentenciado su muerte

El rostro de Index y Othinus quedaron en blanco. No reaccionaron hasta 20 segundos después

"_¡Lo sabía!"_

-T~o~u~m~a- Index empezó a mostrar su dientes y ataco a Mach 5

Después de dejar a Touma en el piso bañado en su propia sangre. (Bien. Eso sonó bastante traumático para mí) Index se fue a comer algo a la cocina mientras Othinus picaba la cara de Touma para ver si mostraba algún signo de vida.

-Touma desataste lo que nunca deberías haber hecho en tu vida

-¿De que estas hablando Othis-chan?- trato de entender ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de un hada de 15cm- Lo siento Othinus-san

-Bien. Te lo explicare de una forma en la que hasta un idiota como tú entienda- Touma se sentó formalmente frente a esa pequeña Othinus- Esto lo dejaremos claro y no replicas nada ¿entiendes?

-¿Bien?-Respondió no estando seguro

-Como tu pequeña e inútil cabeza no entiende o no capta es que muchas chicas gustan de ti por no decir que están enamoradas

-p-pero...bjafs- Othinus lo golpeo

-Nada de peros, no me repliques

-Ya dejamos en claro esto. Lo otro es la declaración que anunciaste a todo pulmón. No me extraña que todas reaccionaran así, si el Idol de cierta escuela dijera eso. Además de que creo que no solo eso causo toda esa conmoción, tus dos amigos debieron ayudar para que esto se masificara y llegara a manos de personas que no están en tu escuela. Ahora tenemos que averiguar que hacer ¿entiendes lo que digo?

-S-si

-¿Realmente lo entiendes?

-No. Lo siento

-¿Cómo diablos alguien como él, un 100% idiota, fue capaz de entenderme?

Othinus suspiró y dejo a Touma irse a bañar. Apestaba y estaba sudando todavía.

-¿Así que de verdad quieres una novia?- pregunto más tranquila Othinus

-Bueno…si- suspirando sentándose en la cama secándose el cabello

Othinus lo sabía. Ella no podía convertirse en su pareja. Lo hizo sufrir mucho. Demasiado como para ganarse el corazón del chico. Aun si ellos se entendían. O si ellos eran la media naranja del otro, ya no podía hacerse realidad. _"A demás solo mido 15cm"_ Othinus se río de sí misma. Ella perdió su oportunidad.

-Entonces te ayudare

-si… ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!? ¿Ayudarme?

-Eso mismo, te ayudare a encontrar pareja- Othinus se subió a su cabeza y se recostó- Así que cuéntame el tipo de chica te gustan, porque siendo tú, es posible encontrarte con cualquier tipo de chica.

-Jejeje, eso no es gracioso Othinus- se estiro en la cama haciendo que Othinus tuviera que salir de su cabeza y se apoyara en el pecho del chico

-Soy todo oídos- mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Ok. Te contare- Así Touma empezó a contarle que tipo de chica le gustaban pero había algo curioso. El chico básicamente no buscaba un tipo de chica. El solo buscaba alguien que lo aceptara como es. Tanto su personalidad como su desgracia. Tener una vida tranquila. Tener una familia y estar feliz junto a ellos. Othinus comprendió que ese tipo de deseos iban a la par del tipo de persona que era Touma.

-Bueno dejando de lado un poco el tipo de chica y tu deseo de vida futura si es que algún día se cumple con tu capacidad de meterte en problemas donde no te llaman…

-Eso dolió Othis-chan- Fingió una voz afligida. Los dos se reían

-¿Te has fijado en alguna chica ahora?- preguntó Othinus por curiosidad

-…- En la cabeza de Kamijou de repente apareció una chica rubia, pero no la reconoció, no sabía de donde había salido esa imagen pero solo el verla en su mente lo hizo sonrojarse, algo había saltado en su corazón repentinamente como si intentara alcanzar a aquella chica.

-Ohoh~ entonces si hay alguien- Othinus sonrió. El chico parece que ya conocía a la indicada pero vio una confundida mirada del chico a la nada- ¿Qué sucede Touma?

-No lo sé, cuando me preguntaste eso se me vino a la mente de inmediato la imagen de una chica pero no puedo formar una imagen clara de ella, como si no pudiera fijar su rostro en mi mente, solo puedo ver un cabello rubio y una sensación extraña que no puedo comprender bien invade mi corazón- el chico tomo la parte en donde se encontraba su corazón y su expresión se transformó a una triste.

-Touma… Sabes que perdiste la memoria ese día de julio, talvez la conociste antes de perder la memoria, por eso no puedes recordarla- Othinus tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo

-puede ser… Espera. Yo no perdí mis recuerdos, el Doc me dijo que más que perdidos fueron destruidos, entonces no tiene sentido que recordara el rostro de alguien que ya no debería estar dentro de mis recuerdos.

-¿Entonces como…?

-Esa imagen es del presente, la vi o hable con ella de alguna u otra forma. ¿Entonces porque no puedo formar una imagen concreta de ella?- su corazón empezó a palpitar como loco. No podía controlarse. Una euforia surgió de su cuerpo. Se levantó bruscamente haciendo que a Othinus se le saliera un lindo grito sorprendida por el movimiento repentino.- La conozco, definitivamente la conozco. Mi corazón la reconoce- El rostro de Touma se ilumino. Estaba feliz pero no sabía porque. Necesitaba encontrarla. Encontrar a esa chica que hace que su corazón reaccione así como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más.

-Quiero verla….- susurró Touma

-Así que había alguien en tu corazón eh Romeo~ - Othinus se burló del chico que al escucharla se sonrojo enormemente empezando a intentar replicarle pero solo salían balbuceos de su boca

-¿Entonces cómo quieres encontrarla?

-No lo sé….

-Eso no sirve, tienes que…

-No lo sé pero… tengo una pista

-¿Una pista? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuál?

Touma con su pulgar apunto a su corazón.

-Esta es mi pista-

-¿Tu corazón? ¿Qué clase de pista es esa?

-Mi corazón reacciona solo al ver una imagen no muy clara de ella pero si la veo directamente la reconoceré de inmediato-

-Touma esa clase de cosas…

-Confía en mi Othinus, definitivamente la encontrare guiándome por mi corazón-

Othinus se resignó, no podía sacarle una idea de la cabeza a este chico aunque lo intentara. "_Se enfrentó al mundo entero por mí. ¿Cómo no podría confiar en ti?"_

* * *

><p>Espero que pasen un buen año nuevo- como lo haré yo jejejeje~ FIESTA! ~(-´.-)~ - HASTA PRONTO<p> 


End file.
